monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prime Scofisl
|image = |names = Scofislmis Prime |titles = Scorpion Tail Wyvern |description = Look Below |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Vivid Rainforest, Emerald Fields, Sherin Peaks (MHC), Everwood, Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = Scofisl |elements = None |ailments = Paralysis |weaknesses = Ice, Fire |move = Stinger |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "The more matured inviduals of Scofisl. They leap open their prey's head and insert lethal toxins through their tail barb, then call its minions to finish the helpless monster.'' |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Prime Scofisl Photo Gallery}} Prime Scofisl is a raptor Bird Wyvern appearing in Monster Hunter Calamitous. Appearance Based on the Scofisl's design the Prime has a bunch of fur on its head with the orange zig zag pattern like on its back. There is a bunch of fur around the tail point, and the tail its self can expand. The expanded tails shaft is orange with it having several bulbous layers across. Behavior The Scofisl is the dominant raptor of the Sherin region, thus being in greater numbers then the others. Prime Scofisl command their smaller minions like one would expect a wyvern like this would, having them by its side at all times. They can use their tail to paralyze prey, then have its minions finish it where it lays. Hunting, they hide in the grass and then leap apon their targets head and jab in toxins. They can be quite evasive. Introduction Prime Sting: Vivid Rainforest: Area 4 The hunter wanders inside the narrow area, unaware of what is waiting. Very quickly four Scofisl rush past the camera by the side of the area, with a much bigger one following them. One of them pretends to eat from a carcass in the area, as The hunter goes over to it. Suddenly the large figure leaps down and kos The hunter by landing on him/her. Its appears to be the Prime, and it extends its tail out as it calls for its others. All of them jump from the overhangs to watch a possible killing. But just before the tail impales his/her head a final scofisl jumps right into the Primes leg and topples it over. The hunter awakens to hear the Prime give an angry roar to the clumsy scofisl, making it run away. It then yells for the scofisl to attack the hunter to begin the fight. Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Huffs steam from mouth, stinger enlargens and patterns becomes brighter. *'Tired': Drools from mouth, and patterns fade. Breaks *Head crest *Back fur *Tail severed (when enlarged) Attacks *'Bite': A simple bite forward *'Forward bite': Dashes forward and bites for increased range. *'Tail squirt': Shoots out a ball of toxins from its tail. Can cause paralysis. *'Rearing bite': Dashes to its side raises itself up and does a downwards bite. *'Leap': Jumps directly at its target. *'Claw leap': Leaps with its claws outstretched. If it hits it will knock the player down and results in a pin. Scofisl are called to make the pin harder to escape from. *'Stinger': Springs back and sends an expanded tail directly at the targets head causing paralysis. (G rank and onwards) *'Swinging stinger': Will swing its expanded tail like G.Jaggi's twice, which can cause paralysis. (Ultimate rank only) *'Concentrated toxins': Instead of doing one ball of it, it will shoot a stream of it forward. *'Swing expel': When it swings its tail three balls of toxin are flung as well. Carves Low Rank *'Scofisl Hide': Its colour makes great camouflage in grass. *'P.Scofisl Stinger': Tail that can be extended to reach out to further *'P.Scofisl Crest': A scofisl's marking as leader, the pattern tells all. High Rank *'Scofisl Hide+': In grass this fur is very hard to see, if the patterns aren't visible. *'P.Scofisl Stinger+': Grown stronger from age and dominance, these ones are said to be at least four years of age. *'P.Scofisl Crest+': Patterning on this can glow and fade on will. Once faded it blends into leaves. G Rank *'Scofisl Piel': The edges of this feel like sharp grass, but is still soft. *'P.Scofisl Piercer': Its shaft is able to be curved more arc'd from years of wielding it. *'P.Scofisl Thickcrest': Grown thick from years of growth, and shows more leadership. Ultimate Rank *'Scofisl Huid': Grown thick in the years of growing, its difficult to cut through. *'P.Scofisl Aculeus': One prick is enough to send a large wyvern into a helpless state, let alone a hunter. *'P.Scofisl Crown': Only individuals that have surpassed years in attempts at its life have crests this dominant. Mount On the back. It will hop around the area three times. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex It can be infected by The Frenzy, its patterns turn purple and can repeat an attack done. No apex prime scofisl can be encountered. Trivia *Like Scofisl it was hinted as "A bird wyvern with a blade tail" *Its appearance resembles Great Maccao's of MHGen a bit. *It appears in Cantios hunt cutscene in Calamitous where it is killed due to effects of Undrea. Category:Chaoarren Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation